


What a Tease

by Fandomanon



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomanon/pseuds/Fandomanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was: "if someone writes me a nice long mavin smut with bottom Michael, orgasm denial and bondage I will literally write you anything you want, any pairing, smut or fluff, I don’t even care don’t even think I’m joking"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Tease

“I can’t believe you actually talked me into this shit.” Michael said, sitting on the bed, watching Gavin carefully. Gavin smiled at Michael, pushing him further up the bed and sitting in his lap to kiss him. Michael rolled his eyes but kissed him back eagerly, wrapping his arms around Gavin’s waist. Gavin combed his fingers through Michael’s hair briefly before pulling away and grabbing Michael’s wrists with one hand. Using his other hand he pushed Michael onto his back, pressing his wrists up to the headboard of their bed and straddling him. He kept Michael’s wrists up before fishing handcuffs out of his back pocket.

Gavin sat back to survey how he was going to go about handcuffing Michael, making a thoughtful noise and releasing Michael’s wrists to yank his shirt up and over his head. Michael let him, letting out only a few noises of protest before Gavin kissed him again. He broke the kiss to handcuff Michael to the head board, straddling him to press sucking kisses down his throat and to his chest. He toyed with Michael’s nipple until it peaked, doing the same to the other before continuing down to Michael’s waistband to unbuckle his jeans and yank them down his legs to pool around his ankles, doing the same with his boxers to trap his legs in place.

When he had done that he mouthed down Michael’s hips, making him let out a few quiet curses as his hips jerked up to be stilled by Gavin’s hands holding him in place. Gavin paused to smirk up at Michael, licking his lips before leaning down to take the head of Michael’s dick into his mouth, making him whine and try desperately to buck into his mouth.

When he appeared to be getting close, his swears becoming more loud as Gavin continued, Gavin took one hand off of his hips to squeeze the base of his cock, halting his orgasm. Michael let out a drawn out, “fuck,” as Gavin pulled away to grab the lube. He set the container down on the bed and stripped out of his clothes quickly, Michael’s eyes glued to him the entire time. He got back onto the bed, yanking Michael’s pants and boxers completely off to give himself more room to work, and snatched the lube up, opening in and drizzling some onto his fingers. He pressed one into Michael carefully, gauging his response before moving it, stretching him out efficiently. He pressed another finger in, scissoring him before pulling out to add more lube and to press another finger in. When Michael was prepared Gavin pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the bedspread and grabbing the condom from the bed stand and ripping it open, sliding it on and slicking himself up he paused and grinned cheekily. “Are you having fun yet Michael, or do you still regret me ‘talking you into this shit.’”

Michael glared at him, wrapping his legs around Gavin’s hips to pull him closer, “If you don’t fuck me soon, Gavin, I swear to fucking God, you won’t ever be allowed to fuck me again. Now hurry the fuck up and fuck me you shithead.”

Gavin nodded and lined himself up, pushing into Michael with slow, easy thrusts. He paused often, half in wanting to make sure Michael wasn’t getting hurt and half to tease, further infuriating Michael, who was biting his lip to prevent the slew of profanity and begging to escape, not wanting to give Gavin the satisfaction. Finally Gavin started moving, angling himself to brush against Michael’s prostate whenever he could, still moving at a slow teasing pace. He reached down in between them to grab Michael’s dick, slowly easing his hand along it, teasing at the veins in it with his fingers. He finally sped up his thrusts, matching them to his hand movements and making Michael release his reddened lips and babble out a slew of curses, the only word that was truly distinguishable being 'Gavin.’

Michael thrust up into Gavin’s hand quickly becoming more erratic as he did, signaling his impending release, so Gavin, still fucking him hard, eased his hand off of Michael, and leaned over him to kiss him, tongue licking at the bleeding lip caused by Michael trying to suppress his moans. He wasn’t now though, panting and moaning into Gavin’s mouth to egg him on.

Finally Gavin started to slow, his hips stuttering from before. He pushed in again and came, groaning Michael’s name. When he was finished he pulled out and walked to the bathroom to toss the condom in the trash before returning to the bed to look over Michael, who was panting, hands clenched in the handcuffs and covered in hickeys, his dick leaking. Michael was glaring angrily at him, “Hey asshole aren’t you forgetting something?” He thrust his hips up to demonstrate. Gavin looked at him, “Oh am I silly me, if you really want me to do something you should ask, you know, it’s only polite.”

Nevertheless he got closer, hands holding Michael’s hips still as he leaned over and blew a breath over his dick. “I’m not hearing anything Michael. Maybe you don’t want my help after all.”

Michael groaned, craning his head to meet Gavin’s smug look before conceding, “Gavin will you please suck me off, please. I’m begging you.”

Gavin grinned before sucking the head into his mouth, bobbing his head and using a hand to toy idly with Michael’s balls. Michael screwed his eyes up, slamming his head back into the pillow in an effort not to thrust up and gag Gavin. He hummed his thanks at that and Michael moaned at the vibrations it caused. Gavin pulled off of Michael and licked his lips to break the saliva strand connecting them, using one of his hands to jerk Michael off quickly, the other hand still teasing at Michael’s balls. Michael screwed his hips up into Gavin’s hand, moaning his name as he came, Gavin continuing to help him through his orgasm. When he finished Gavin sucked his fingers into his mouth to clean them, before leaning up to kiss Michael so he could taste himself.

Gavin broke the kiss and smiled down at Michael again, nuzzling his head against Michael’s hair before reaching up to undo the cuffs. “Wasn’t that fun Michael?” he asked.

Michael groaned and pulled his arms down to get his circulation back, and once he had finished, shove weakly at Gavin. “Hey asshole, you shouldn’t be so cocky, next time it’s my turn.” Gavin’s grin didn’t falter though, as he cuddled closer to Michael, “I know that but at least you could admit you had some fun? For me?”  
Michael broke, smiling fondly down at Gavin and ruffling his hair, “You know I had fun, stupid, stop asking and go to sleep.” Gavin wriggled closer and brought the bedspread up to cover them both before both of them fell asleep.


End file.
